Metroville Knight VS Underminer
Metroville Knight VS Underminer is a new game in the New Watch Dogs Trilogy, and the first ever Versus Game in the COTWD Series. The game is a sequel to Call Of The Watch Dogs: Hero Knights, taking place 7 months after the events of the last game. After the Invasion of Metroville and Defeat of The Villain Armada, Dashiell Parr (Metroville Knight) goes up against one of his family's oldest enemies... Underminer! However, Dash will not face the megalomaniac alone, as he forges a strained and untrusting alliance with Clementine Everett and Jackson Pearce, two of his former friends and now hated enemies. The game is exclusive to Xbox One and is set for release in 2021. Cast * Ty Simpkins as Dashiell Parr/Metroville Knight * Melissa Hutchinson as Clementine Everett * Nicholas Bode as Jackson Pearce * Bryant Prince as Kyle Reese * Noam Jenkins as Aiden Pearce * Anne Hopkins as Nicole Pearce * Craig T. Nelson as Robert Parr * Monica Keena as Lori Campbell * Lochlyn Munro as Precott Stubbs * Brendan Fletcher as Marcus Davis * Tom Butler as Dr. John Campbell * John Ratzenberger as The Underminer * John Noble as The Scarecrow Synopsis After the Villain Armada was defeated and repelled from the city of Metroville, World War IV has now started and the world is fighting against the remnants of the Armada. However, hundreds of metres under the ground, an old nemesis of The Incredibles known as Underminer is attempting to bring Dashiell Parr (Metroville Knight) over to his side. After Dash declines, it's maniac-to-Fallen-Hero in a battle to the death... With Clementine Everett and Jackson Pearce caught in the crossfire! Plot The game starts in Metroville during the year 2018, where the city has been repaired after the Invasion of Metroville in the end of the last game. In the middle of the city, with a few massive, still-under reconstruction Skyscrapers, a Convoy drives through the streets of the city. The Humvees, which bear the Watch Dogs Symbol, then park outside the Watch Dogs Tower in the middle of the city as Clementine Everett (the main protagonist of the last game, and also protagonist of The Walking Dead Games) and Nicole Pearce get out of the Humvees and go into the Tower. Clementine and Nicole then get into an Elevator and start going up to the top floor, and Clementine asks "Have you... Found anything on Metroville Knight?" and Nicole answers "No, but there's a lot of theories going around. Some say he's a Russian KGB Member, highly traimed in Marksmanship and Martial Arts. But, others are saying he's former U.S. Military, or CIA. The Armada has a lot of American members." and Clementine says "If you have time, try and narrow down the list to young teenagers from the Coalition with Military experience. We need to find him, of the rumors going around that he survived 7 months ago." as the Elevator makes its way to the 60th Floor. Clementine, after a short silence, asks "So... How's Jacks been holding up? Is he alright?" and Nicole answers "He's fine, considering the circumstances. Not every day you walk away from being shot in the chest, beaten up, hit by several explosions and survive rubble falling all over you." and Clementine tells her "Yeah, well, Jacks is strong. I knew he was going to be alright." and Nicole says "He's got a lot of his uncle in him. Brave, but a little stubborn too." and Clementine agrees, saying "I always thought he wasn't the kind of guy to just take War sitting down. Always the hero, you know?" and Nicole shrugs, saying "Well, his uncle was always the Vigilante. Now, look at where we all are. It's amazing how far Jacks, Aiden and the rest of us have all come." and Clementine tells her "Yeah. It's an honor to fight the Armada alongside Jacks. He's a good friend, might be the best I could ask for." as the Elevator reaches the top floor and opens, where Jacks and Aiden are seen in front of a massive, Holographic Map of the city. The game then switches to the Metroville Outskirts and shows an Armada Hideout in the Hills as 5 Troops are talking in the middle of the Base, saying "Hey, you guys know what happened to the Knight?" and another Troop says "Well, I heard he died in the cave-in. That Everett girl blew the Cloudburst and used our Explosion Lines." and they see the glass roof shatter as a teenage boy in a red hoodie jumps down in front of them and says "So, you guys think I'm dead?" and one of the Troops asks "Knight? Is that you, sir?!" and Dashiell 'Dash' Parr (who was formerly Metroville Knight) responds "Here's a hint!" as he takes out two Shotgun Pistols and unloads 4 rounds into the Troops, then jumps towards the last one, kicks him in the knees, then hits him in the face with a gun, and then blows his brains out with his Shotgun Pistol. Several more Troops then enter the room and aim their guns at Dash, who jumps into the air and shoots at a few Troops, landing on a staircase and shooting other Troops, then throwing a Semtex Grenade and blowing it up, resulting in a Fuel Canister exploding and killing a Heavy Minigunner. Dash then takes his hood and mask off, looking at all the dead Troops and seeing one trying to crawl away. He then sees an Armada Soldier trying to crawl away, and he grabs him by the neck and points a gun at his face, asking "Where is Underminer?!" and the Troop says "He's on the top floor... With Scarecrow..." and Dash says "Thanks, asshole." and he shoots the Troop in the face. He then free-runs up the wall and proceeds to get to the Building's top floor, and kicks the Office Room's door in, as Scarecrow and Underminer (Hero Knights Timeline) are seen in the other side. Scarecrow then says "Dash, do you know who you are dealing with?!" and Dash simply responds by taking out a Desert Eagle Pistol and firing, and the screen turns to black. While this is happening, the game switches to Clementine as she and Jackson Pearce are standing outside of a Suburban house, and Jacks asks "When did he say he'd meet us again?" and Clementine answers "Right here, right now. He said at 8 PM, in this exact spot. Jack needs to know about Metroville Knight, and about his brother." as they hear a voice say "What about my brother?" as they turn to see Jack Johnson Parr standing there, wearing his iconic red Hoodie with the yellow, flamed Incredibles Symbol with Phoenix wings. Clementine then says "Jack, we have something we need to tell you. It's about Metroville Knight." and Jack, after briefly pondering what Clementine means, asks "It's Dash, isn't it?" and Clementine just nods in response, and Jack starts to cry slightly, and asks "Where is he?" and his question is answered when the Offoce Building in the middle of the City explodes, and Clementine takes out a pair of Advanced Vision Pulse Binoculars, and sees Underminer getting blasted out of the building and into another one across the street. Clementine then says "I think your question's been answered, Jack." as she sees Dash holding Scarecrow by the neck on the top floor of the building, which is now in flames on the last 3 Floors. In the streets near the Building, hundreds of SWAT Vans and Police Vehicles drive theo go the streets with their sirens wailing, and they all make a perimeter around the Building and aim their Shotguns and Assault Rifles at the Building's front door. However, Scarecrow comes flying through the door, which shatters as he flies through the air and hits the ground, and a SWAT Captain says "It's Scarecrow! Somebody cuff him! Keep your Rifles trained on him!" as Scarecrow puts his hands up, but Dash comes flying out on a Motorcycle, driving into the streets as the SWaT Captain says "Get Scarecrow! Everyone else, on the kid!!" as several SWAT Vans and Police Cars chase Dash down the streets and into a Tunnel as Clementine, Jacks and Jack watch from a TV in the Parr house. In the Downtown Area, Dash rides on his Motorcycle and shoots the tires out of the Police Cars, causing the Vehicles to cars and explode, and Dash backflips off the Motorcycle and then fires several MK32 Grenades at a Roadblock ahead, hitting the Cops and killing them in a series of massive explosions. Clementine, not being able to watch her former best friend and boyfriend turn into a psychopath, says "I'm going down there, Jacks." and Jacks runs to her and grabs her hand, saying "Clem, you can't! He'll kill you! He hates you the most, and he will stop at nothing to get revenge." and Clementine tells him "Jacks, you can't risk yourself again! He nearly killed you last time, and I don't think I'll be able to live with myself if I let you die!" and Jacks responds "That's exactly what I'm going through, Clem." as tears build up in his eyes. Clementine, noticing that Jacks won't let her go after Dash out of concern, says "You're worried about me, Jacks. I know. But this is something I have to do myself, and I won't risk losing you again. Got it?" and Jacks just nods in response, and Clementine says "Good. And one more thing." as she leans in and kisses him on the cheek, and then whispering "You can thank me later." as she walks out and then heads for the Downtown Area to find Dash. The game then switches to Downtown as Clementine runs across the Rooftops and jumps into the streets,nthen sees Dash shooting at several Cops. She then tries to shoot him, but a huge Ray of Ice comes in and freezes the barrel of her M27 Assault Rifle, and then Frozone glides in and says "Stay out of this, Clementine! You have no idea what you're dealing with!" and Clementine charges at him and punches him through the air, and he lands into a wall, but then fires an Ice Ray at her, freezing another one of her Pistols, and she tosses it aside and says "Now that was just cold!" as she takes out a 457. Magnum and shoots at Frozone again, who dodges the shots, but then gets hit in the shoulder by one of the bullets, and his shoulder blade gets blasted out, and he falls to the ground, and Clementine tells him "Stay out of my way, Lucius!" and she looks to where Dash was shooting at the Police, but sees only a group of dead Police, flaming Vehicles and Dash vanished from the scene. The game then shows Scarecrow as he limps through the burning Building, with several SWAT Troops chasing him, armed with Machine Guns and Assault Rifles. After a few minutes, Clementine comes in and grabs him by the throat, then throws him straight through a wall, and then takes the SAC3 that Scarecrow had and rips it in half. Clementine then grabs Scarecrow and says "Hope you don't get airsickness!" as she fires her Grappling Hook and goes up to the Rooftop. Clementine then throws Scarecrow to the ground and rips off his Fear Toxin Gauntlet, then throws it away, grabbing the Villain Lord by his throat and lifting him into the air. She then asks "Where's Dash?! Tell me where he is!!" and Scarecrow responds "Go to Hell!" as he takes out a Fear Toxin Syringe and tries to inject Clementine with it, but the girl responds by blocking the Syringe and throwing Scarecrow over her shoulder, causing him to land hard on his back, and Clementine holds his arm up, and yells "Tell me where Dash is! Or I'll break every bone in your body!!" and then dozens of Armada Troops charge in and aim their Weapons at Clementine, who counters by aiming her Pistol at Scarecrow's head. However, she sees Dash standing on the Helipad above, saying "They know. They just don't care!" as he jumps down and stabs a Trooper, before grabbing a SAC3 and shooting several more Soldiers using one hand as he stabs another Troop in the neck with his Knife in his other hand. Clementine then knocks Scarecrow out and starts shooting the Soldiers with her Glock 17 Pistol. After all the Troops are dead and Scarecrow is knocked out, Dash zooms towards Clementine and tries to fight, but Clementine catches his fist and says "Don't fucking start with me!" as Dash breathes in exhaustion, then stops. He then says "I hate you, Clementine! For 4 years, I was alone. No family, no friends... Just my Guns and my wit. I loved you, and you abandoned me! How long before you just replaced me with Jacks, huh?! A week? A month?! Fucking say something!!" and he aims a Pistol at Clementine's head, but the latter just grabs the gun and hits Dash with it, grabbing his arm and holding Dash in place, and says "Try that again, and I'll break your fucking arm!" and she lets him go, saying "I loved you, Dash. I... I looked for you, for 4 years, and then... All I found was a monster! You became the very evil you swore to destroy." and they both stand on the rooftop. However, a Police Chopper comes in and the Officer says to Dash "You in the red hoodie! Stay where you are!" and Dash grabs Clementine by the shoulder, then uses his Super Speed to get away. The two then stop in the Hills and Clementine tells Dash "I hate it when you do that!" and she turns around, only to see that Dash is gone, and she picks up a note of the ground that says 'Meet me near the Pawn Shop on 34th Street, at 10 tomorrow. I've got some Intel to share with you' and she puts the note in her pocket, and then looks at the City, which has several Police Choppers heading for the Downtown Area. The game then switches to the Parr house a few hours later, where Jacks and Clementine are sitting alone in a room. After a few minutes of silence, Jacks asks "It's started, hasn't it? The Armada is back, now World War IV has begun." and Clementine answers "Yeah. Jacks, what do you remember about... Your life before this? As in, when you were 10 years old or whatever. Before Griggs came around, before the War Against the Villain Armada?" and Jacks tells her "Uh, my Dad took of when I was 5, sister died when I was 9... Then my uncle became the Vigilante. My Mom and I moved to Macon, and that's how I met you. 10 years old, and already I'd gone through so much." and Clementine asks "Wait, your Dad took of when you were 5?" and Jacks answers "Yeah. The fucking asshole. Had a 5 year old kid? Nothing to him, he just vanished, and treated this city like his personal fucking playground." and then Clementine looks at him, and says "You must hate your Dad, then." and Jacks responds "My uncle is really the closest thing I really have to a father. He's protected me since Lena died, and he's one of the only 3 people who has always been there. My mother and you are the other 2 people." and Clementine tells him "You've always been there for me too, Jacks. We've known each other for 5 years, and no matter what you never left me." and Clementine takes out the note that Dash left her, and tosses it over to Jacks, and says "I'm going there tomorrow. Dash says he'll negotiate something so we can stop Underminer." and Jacks asks "The Underminer?! He hasn't showed up since 2014. We killed him!" and Clementine tells him "Looks like he's making a comeback. We need to get to the location wrote down." and the note says "817 Parker Street". The game then switches to the next morning as Jacks and Clementine are in the streets of Metroville, and then Jacks asks "You sure this is a good idea?" and Clementine answers "Yeah. It's the only way to stop Underminer and Scarecrow. We need to meet Dash, he's somewhere near here." and then they walk up some stairs and then they see a screen say 'Behind You', and the two turn around to see Dash standing there, taking his hood off and saying "So... 4 years, right?" and Jacks responds "Yeah. So, what have you got for us?" and then Dash takes out his Smartphone and says "Ever heard of these guys?" and he shows them a picture of a Company known as Cooper Medical Industries. Clementine then says "Yeah, that's... Campbell Medical Industries. I know the daughter of its CEO. Why are you asking?" and then Dash answers "Because the company has been salvaging and experimenting on the destroyed bodies of Underminer's old SubTerra-Bots. My contact infiltrated the Medical Facility, and we found loads of dead SubTerra-Bots." and Jacks asks "Who's your contact?" and then Dash puts his Smartphone in his pocket, then answers "Some rookie, named Kyle Reese. Well, he's not really a rookie. He's pretty good." and then a voice is heard saying "You're damn right I am." and then a teenage boy, indentified as Kyle Reese, walks in holding a Smart Pistol MK5, and then says "We've got company! Armada Agents are coming." and then several Armada Agents disguised as FBI Agents come in and start shooting at Jacks and Clementine, but Dash and Kyle shoot all 4 enemies to death. As dozens of civilians run away and scream in fear after hearing the gunshots and seeing the dead Armada Agents, Dash throws Clementine a MP5K, the latter catching the SMG, and says "We've got one of our guys coming in on a Chopper! Take care of those Armada Agents!" as Clementine, Jacks and Kyle all start shooting at the Agents. After a couple minutes, Dash activates his Earpiece and contacts his pilot, Mark Davis, and asks "Davis, you almost there?!" and Mark responds "Yeah, I'm flying in now! You've got SWAT and City Police incoming!" and then Jacks sees several SWAT Vans pull up as Riot Troopers, who mistake the situation, start firing at Jacks and Kyle, then Jacks says "Now I know why my uncle hated fucking Cops!!" and then he shoots 3 SWAT Troops in the legs, then tells Kyle "Shoot the SWAT in the legs! Only kill Armada Agents!" as everyone keeps firing, but then Mark flies in piloting a Helicopter and fires Missiles at the streets, which kills several SWAT Troops and blows up vehicles, and Clementine looks at Jacks, who says "Uh... Nevermind!" as the Chopper flies in front of them and Mark yells "Come on!!" and allows Dash, Clementine, Jacks and Kyle to get into the Chopper, and they take off. A few hours later, the Heroes are all seen in a Safehouse, and Clementine runs up to Dash and hugs him, crying in tears of regret and saying "I'm sorry, Dash... I'm so, so sorry." and Dash responds "It's okay, Clem. I've missed you so much." and then Jacks tells them "Guys, the Underminer is alive. He's here, in the City!" and then everyone walks into the Safehouse and they enter a Planning Room with several maps, Coordinates and photos of several deceased Villains, and even remaining ones. Kyle then tells Jacks and Clementine "We've been waiting to meet you guys again for over 4 months, Underminer too." and then Dash briefs them all, saying "Alright, listen: the Villain Armada may have been defeated by us several times, but they've gone into hiding and begun Covert Missions against the Watch Dogs Military Force, which as you know, is a reformed version of The Hero Coalition." and then Clementine asks "So, what's this got to do with Cooper's Medical Company? For all we know, they develop an R&D Program for the WDMF!" and then Kyle tells her "That's what they want Civilians to believe. In reality, they've been putting most of their R&D in Medical Research to the Armada Cells across America. Recently, we raided a Hideout containing a huge amount of Medical Items with CMC markings on them. It can't be a coincidence." and the Heroes all look at the Holographic Map of the Cooper Medical Building. Dash then says "Here's the plan: the Medical Building is in Downtown Metroville, protected by dozens of Guards. At first we thought they were Coalition Troops, but they're bearing the Symbol of a Mercenary Group hired by several Armada Cells, one that I was a part of." and Clementine says "The Villain Militia. Seems like Scarecrow's been running hired guns." and Jacks says "Well, now that Scarecrow's been put in Prison, and the other Villain Lords are dead or in hiding, there's only one logical person to give it to." and Dash tells them "Underminer is the only Villain Lord left in this Reality, because... Clem, you remember Kyle, don't you?" then Kyle and Clementine look at each other, and Clementine asks "How could I forget? We saved so many Realities together, like Earth-135. I remember every second of it from the War Against the Villain Armada." and then Jacks asks "So, how are we gonna do this?" and Kyle explains "There's a lot of Guards, one Gunship patrols the area and an M19 Abrams Tank guards the Facility. I'll go with Clementine to kill the Guards and shoot down the Gunship. Dash, you go with Jacks and destroy the Tank while Mark stands by in the Chopper. Once we get in, there's gonna be so many Guards in there. So we need to rally up near the Entrance before moving inside. That sound like a plan? Now, everyone load up and get ready." and then everyone exits the Room and heads for the Weapons Room. In the Weapons Room, Clementine starts loading an M4A1 Assault Rifle and then Kyle walks up to her, putting a KRM-262 Shotgun on the table and saying "Just like old times, huh?" and then Clementine picks up the Shotgun and laughs, saying "Oh, I remember this thing. Picked it up from a dead Armada Troop in... Oh, what was the Battle again?" and Kyle laughs, telling her "Operation: Victory, Battle of Metroville . You grabbed that Shotgun and... Boy, you went to town on those Armada Troops. Blasted their limbs and intestines out, just with that one Weapon. How long's it been since I saw you, Clem?" and Clementine answers "4 years, 8 months, 2 days. 16 hours and 23 minutes. I've been keeping count, Kyle." and then she loads up the KRM-262 and then looks at Kyle again, saying "Remember the Battle of San Francisco? Remember the Villain Lord we killed that day?" and Kyle answers "Yeah, William Carver. That guy was a piece of work, you know? But we got through it." and the two keep loading their Weapons. The game then switches to the Campbell Industries Building as Scarecrow (furious at the Armada's failures) walks into an Office with Mr. Campbell and asks "How the hell did Clementine Everett manage to turn Dash back to her side? I mean, she been meeting with him? Maybe even fucking sleeping with him?!" and Campbell tells him "Not that we know of!" and then Scarecrow irritably responds "Oh, you don't know much of anything, do you?! Where's Underminer?!" as Campbell responds "I told him it's urgent." and Scarecrow asks "Oh where is that rock-faced son of a bi-" but then sees Underminer standing there, saying in a Robotic Voice "Speak of the Devil, and he shall appear!" as Scarecrow asks him "What the hell is going on?!" and then Underminer calmly says "The plan is proceeding as excepted." and then Scarecrow laughs, asking "Oh, really? Do I look like I'm running Campbell Industries right now? Your hit on Metroville Downtown, it didn't work my friend, and now you have MY Armada Troops going around the City 24 hours a day. How exactly is that supposed to help The Villain Armada absorb his Company?!" as he points at Campbell, who Underminer instructs "Leave us." as Campbell starts to walk away, but Scarecrow insists "No, you stay here. I'm in charge!" as Underminer puts his rock-covered hand on Scarecrow's face and twists it for the two to make eye contact, and Underminer menacingly asks "Do you feel in charge..?" as Campbell exits the Room (probably shitting himself with feat) as Scarecrow looks at Underminer and ays "I paid you a small fortune." as Underminer angrily but calmly asks "And that gives you Power over me?" and Scarecrow asks back "What is this?" as Underminer moves his rocky hand up to Scarecrow's neck (in this Crossover, Underminer isn't a Mutant Mole: He's a Mutant-Human made of Geokinetic Stalagmites), saying "Your money and intrastructure have been important... Till now!" as Scarecrow whispers "What are you..?" and Underminer answers "I'm Metroville's reckoning, here to end the borrowed time you've been living on!" as he turns his other hand into a Stalagmite Blade and stabs Scarecrow in the stomach, spraying his blood and imtestines on the Floor as he activates a second Stag Blade which cuts through Scarecrow's head, but the screen cuts outside the Meeting Room as Campbell hears Scarecrow screaming in pain and terror as his life is ended by the Underminer. The game then switches to Metroville at night as it rains heavily across the City, which is now rebuilding off of and covering the News of Scarecrow's Attack on the Downtown Area, and in the Metroville Hills Clementine is seen driving up to the Parr House and walking over in the rain, knocking on the Door and seeing Dash answer. Clementine then looks at Dash awkwardly and says "H-hey, Dash." in slight confidence, and then Dash responds with "Hey, Clementine. Do you, uh... Wanna come in? You look really cold out in this rain." as Clementine nods in response and walks into the Parr House, and Dash closes the Door behind them, saying "There's nobody else here, Clem. My family left the House before I even got here, they won't be back for a few days." as Clementine walks over to a table and asks "Why, where'd they go?" as Dash tells her "They went over to California, to debrief the United Dimensions Coalition on the new threat from Underminer and his New Villain Armada." as he walks closer to Clementine and asks "What's wrong, lost for words? You don't have to be scared of me, y'know." and then she looks at him with tears in her eyes slightly. After mustering up enough courage to talk to Dash, the Hero Knight says "What I came here to say is that I've been thinking a lot... About you." as Dash looks at her in confusion and tells her "I'm fine, Clem. You don't need to worry about me like you did during the War..." as Clementine gets closer to him and says "I... I'm so sorry, Dash. About everything: How I didn't look for you after the Battle of New Incredibles Tower, how I replaced you and Kyle with Jacks after the Great Multiverse Wars, how I..." as she starts crying because of her regrets during the War Against the Villain Armada and the way she 'gave up' on Dash even after 4 years of looking for him. Dash then looks in shock at her apology then puts his hands on her shoulders and says "Hey, look... It's alright-" and then Clementine hugs him tightly, and Dash embraces the crying girl and saying "It's okay, Clem. I know that you were looking for me ever since the Carrier Flagship crash, and that you never gave up." as Clementine pulls away from him and then looks him in the eyes and after remembering several events with Dash across the War Against the Villain Armada and various other Conflicts, she kisses him on the lips and wraps her arms around his waist as Dash kisses her back and pulls away after several seconds, saying "I still love you, Clem... But you deserve someone much better than me." as he remembers his Invasion that was launched on Metroville with The Villain Armada and especially his fights against Clementine which resulted in him killing Lee Everett. However, Clementine then puts her hand on Dash's cheek and says "Dash, I don't care what you did in the Past. No matter how many Battles we fought alongside or against each other, no matter what you did when you were the Metroville Knight... You're still the greatest person I've ever met." as she kisses him again and says "I never replaced you and Kyle with Jacks... I love you so much." as the two kiss intimately again. However, as the two keep having a romantic moment, the Power of the Parr Residence shuts down because of the Rainstorm outside and Dash sighs, saying "Ah, fuck... I hate Illinois in the fucking Winter." as Clementine shivers and says "Wow, it's fucking cold in here. Do you wanna... Get warm, together?" as Dash smiles at her and laughs, and then starts kissing her again as Clementine opens the Door to a nearby Bedroom and then lies down on a Bed with Dash, taking her shirt off as she also removes Dash's jeans. Several minutes later, Clementine is seen warming up a Fireplace as she wraps a bed sheet around her naked body, asking "Remember back during the War, when you and I always used to huddle up next to a fire to get warm after a Battle? In the Outskirts of several Cities?" as she lies down next to Dash who responds "Yeah, hard to believe we were only 11 back then. The Battles were so intense, explosions and bullets going everywhere, Soldiers getting gunned down and Vehicles exploding while you and I charged through the Battlefield and gunned down dozens of Armada Troops and MECHs." as Clementine puts her hand on Dash's chest and kisses him on the cheek, saying "Alright, I'm gonna make a proposal here: You and me, we defeat Underminer. How about after that, you and I can go wherever we want and live together for the rest of our lives?" as she wraps her arms around Dash. Dash then nods in response and runs his hand through Clementine's long black hair, and then the two start having sexual intercourse as Dash holds Clementine extremely close to him, moving his hands up her bare back as Clementine kisses Dash on the lips and moves down to his neck as Dash starts having full-on sex with her, and as the two start moaning in pleasure the former looks at Dash and tells him "I want this, Dash... With you. I've always wanted this, ever since we first met. It took me so long to realize it, but I do now." as Dash lies down with her and responds "I know... Clementine. You warm enough?" as Clementine keeps kissing his neck and presses her body against his, saying "Of course I am... I feel better whenever you're even near me." as Dash feels Clementine wrapping her legs around his waist, and then he says "I love you so much, Clementine." as he carries on, and Clementine stops for a moment and breathes heavily, telling him "That 'warm enough' thing? That meant to be some sort of pick-up line?" as Dash laughs in response then says "You stopped just to ask that? Come on, Clem..." as the two keep having sex, and then the screen turns to black as the two continue to consummate their relationship while also having several Memories of the War Against the Villain Armada. The game then switches to Clementine as she wakes up inside the Parr Residence a few hours after her evening with Dash, and then she looks around to find herself lying in Bed with only her bra and underwear on as she sees a note on a nearby Desk: 'Decided to pick up the Old Suit, and add a few things. You looked real peaceful so I didn't wanna disturb you, but don't worry, be back in a couple hours. Love you - Dash' as Clementine chuckles after seeing the Note. Meanwhile the game shows the Campbell Medical Building in the Metroville Downtown Area the same night as it rains heavily across the City, and then in the CMB several Security Guards (which again, are actually Armada Agents) start patrolling the Area as Dash is seen perched on top of a Railing in a new Incredibles Suit: Redesigned with Ammo Clips, Speed Ventilators for the boy's Powers, Knife Holsters and also being sleeveless. Dash then scans several Armada Agents with his Advanced Masl and says "You're all about to discover that Crime doesn't pay!" as he (undertaking the Operation he planned with the other Heroes alone) grapples towards a Balcony and jumps up at a nearby Armada Agent, snapping his neck as a Sniper spots him, but then Dash takes out 2 Revolvers and shoots the Sniper Troop several times, killing him as an Alarm goes off and the CMB Security is alerted, converging on the Front Entrance in Tanks, Jeeps and Helicopters as Dash activates his Data Glove and then a Predator Drone flies in and fires its Minigun at oblivious Security Forces, destroying several Jeeps and Helicopters as an M1 Abrams Tank fires at Dash, who simply side-steps out of the Shell's firing path (because he's freakin' badass!) and then grabs the Shell, throwing it back at the Tank like a Javelin and destroying it in a huge explosion as several Armada Agents charge in towards Dash. However, the suave Hero Knight then readies his Dual Revolvers and yawns boredly, before jumping through the air and gunning several Agents down, dodging Bullets from Assault Rifles as he slams his Revolvers and kicks into several Agents who start fighting him as he counters their attacks with his fighting skills, throwing several into Walls and gunning them all down, and as several aim their Rifles at him he simply throws several Semtex Grenades after using his Super-Speed and then jumps into the air on to a Railing, detonating the Semtex and killing several Agents as he grapples 2 more with a Grapnel Gun, punching them both fast as they fly down into the ground. 2 Armada CQC Experts (special Enemy Types who wield Plasma Swords) jump at Dash and start slicing at him, but he simply dodges them and knocks them all down with his Revolvers before finishing them with his lethal shots as 1 more CQC Expert jumps into the air, and then Dash simply jumps up and punches him out of mid-air brutally as the fight ends in his victory, and then Dash (because he's a cocky 15-year-old) sees his blonde hair messed up by the Battle, then runs his hand through it and scoffs, saying "Oh man, you assholes messed up my hair." to add insult to the Armada's injuries. Dash then starts walking into the Campbell Medical Building as he opens the Access Door, but then as he enters sees several dead corpses of Armada Agents strung across the Corridor in a huge massacre complete with blood and intestines all over the Walls as he looks around at the dead and sees Bullet Casings in the Floor, picking it up and saying "Hmm... 9mm Bullets fired from a Glock 17 Pistol. Now who do I know that owns a Glock-" as he turns around and aims behind him. After aiming, he sees Clementine standing there with a smirk in her face and then Dash remarks "A real attractive, sexy woman in my life..." as Clementine sarcastically responds "Aw shut up, handsome. So... You here the same reason as me?" as Dash tells her "Couldn't resist the temptation to kick the Armada's ass again. Where did you come from, babe?" and then Clementine starts flirting with him, saying "Look, the last few hours I saw you were the best in a long time. Thought I'd stay in your Bed, but y'know... I couldn't stay away from you." as she looks at Dash's Suit and says "Got your note, by the way. So you did take the Old Suit and add to it? Nice." and then Dash blushes under his Mask and tells her "Yeah, thought I'd do it just to signal my return." as Clementine starts walking past him and teasingly punches him on the arm, whispering "I like the sleeveless thing... You've taken good care of your body." as she kisses him on the cheek and then says "But then again, I already knew that." as the two keep walking through the blood-filled Corriodrs of the Medical Facility and head towards a Private Elevator marked 'Restricted Area - Level 5 Access Only' as the two get into the Elevator and start to move down towards a Classified Floor which doesn't show up on Building Schematics. As the two stand in the Elevator which takes them down towards the Restricted Area, Clementine turns to Dash and starts kissing him softly as the latter wraps his arms around Clementine's waist, pulling away and saying "Whoa, somebody's a little excited. So, you just couldn't stay away from me, huh?" as Clementine laughs teasingly and asks "What, did you just think you could fuck me to sleep?" as Dash awkardly asks her "So, um... Was it good? Y'know, when you and me-" as Clementine kisses him on the lips and answers "Yeah it was, Dash. It felt amazing..." as the Elevator stops and the two stop with their intimate and flirtatious moment as they aim their Weapons and start moving through the Underground Levels of the Cooper Medical Building.